


all i want to do / is fall in deep

by maumdaero



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Internal Monologue, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maumdaero/pseuds/maumdaero
Summary: Come down to the sea with me,Jaeduck murmurs, extending a hand. How could Jiwon ever say no?





	all i want to do / is fall in deep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the upcoming bali house show | [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek)

_Come down to the sea with me,_ Jaeduck murmurs, extending a hand. How could Jiwon ever say no to that face? So he obliges, letting Jaeduck take his hand and leading him down the beach, to the water.

Jiwon would normally feel irritated by the sand between his toes, the itchiness creeping up his body, but for some reason he wants nothing more than to steal some time, steal Jaeduck away. The sand feels warm under his skin, like Jaeduck’s hand in his.

They’d spent a few days filming here and there, and as much as Jiwon enjoyed spending that time with the others, he’s looking for something with less cameras, and maybe a little more Jaeduck.

The sun is quickly going down, but dinner isn’t for another hour or so, so Jiwon isn’t worried about anyone coming to look for them. Jiwon holds on as Jaeduck wades into the water, as if afraid he might drop Jaeduck, although he also knows Jaeduck is more than capable. Jaeduck had told him that he didn’t need to treat him like glass, but Jiwon can’t help it. Can’t help wanting to keep him safe, keep him close.

Jaeduck takes his hands, pulls him into the water, his eyes drawing Jiwon in like a siren. _Jaeduck could lead him to his doom and he wouldn’t mind,_ Jiwon thinks absently._ The sun’s nice,_ Jaeduck whispers, turning towards the horizon. Jiwon follows, and the sun is a pleasant deep orange, the sky darkening. Not as nice as what’s in front of me, Jiwon thinks.

Suwon would call him whipped but he couldn’t care less. Jaeduck has his heart, his everything, he could take it all. He doesn’t let Jaeduck know this, though, and makes a shallow jibe, making Jaeduck laugh. He grins toothily, feeling his heart swell seeing Jaeduck laugh.

_Let’s swim for a bit,_ Jaeduck says.

Jiwon snorts. _The sun’s going down, and it’s going to be fucking freezing,_ he retorts, but Jaeduck pouts and that damn pout disarms him like a charm. Jaeduck is already pulling his shirt off, and Jiwon has no choice but to follow. Jaeduck paddles off for a bit, while Jiwon is content to tread water.

_Hyung, swim,_ he calls. Jiwon sighs, following him to slightly deeper water, feeling his feet push off the edge. Jaeduck flips onto his back, kicking salt water onto Jiwon’s face, to his chagrin. Jaeduck giggles, the little fiend, amused that Jiwon isn’t fighting back.

Jiwon splutters, getting out some of the salt in his mouth. _Come here, you rascal,_ Jiwon says, voice low, pulling Jaeduck by the ankle, close to him. Jaeduck rises from the water to face Jiwon, his eyes crinkling into a soft smile.

Jiwon feels his heart swell again. His hand moves to hold Jaeduck’s arm, as if afraid Jaeduck might float away. Jaeduck slides his hand into Jiwon’s, intertwining their fingers together, as if saying, _I won’t go away, I’m here._ Jiwon’s other hand cups Jaeduck’s face, thumb brushing his skin, cold from the water, but soft.

Jaeduck purses his lips, pensive, waiting. So Jiwon doesn’t keep him waiting, and leans in, feeling Jaeduck’s plush lips on his. Jaeduck’s eyes flutter, and he turns his head, letting Jiwon in a little more. Jiwon feels Jaeduck’s arms wrap tightly around him, and the kiss becomes more rushed, more heated, neither wanting to let go first.

Jiwon wants more, so he scoops Jaeduck up, despite his usual complaints about his knees, holding him up so Jaeduck’s legs are wrapped around his waist. The water makes him feel like he’s floating. Jaeduck’s fingers curl in Jiwon’s hair, and Jiwon’s hand travels down Jaeduck’s back, tracing his skin as their kisses become more lazy and messy.

They finally part, and Jiwon watches, hypnotized. Jaeduck’s long eyelashes flutter, his eyes half lidded and his lips a bit swollen from the kissing. He looks like an absolute dream. Jiwon looks at him as if his memory might get wiped the next day, wanting to remember every detail of him.

Jaeduck is still wrapped around Jiwon, and for a moment it feels like they’re both floating. There’s a bit of cool wind, and Jiwon feels Jaeduck shiver a little in his hold. _Shall we go back,_ Jiwon whispers, his forehead against Jaeduck’s. Jaeduck nods silently, and Jiwon half carries him until they reach the shore.

Jaeduck’s hand finds its way into Jiwon’s again. and his grip is tight. They walk leisurely up the beach and back towards the villa house, the sky already dark. No one will see them. They don’t say a word, and Jiwon thinks Jaeduck might slip from his grasp, and he doesn’t want that, not tonight. They have to go shower and have dinner, and then it’s another round of filming. So Jiwon takes his chance.

_Come to mine after dinner,_ Jiwon whispers, his breath warm on Jaeduck’s ear. Jaeduck’s eyes darken, and he replies with a long kiss to the side of Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon’s heart is pounding, anticipating for what might come later.

Dinner feels especially long, and Jiwon can’t help but steal glances across the table, feeling just a tinge of jealousy as Jaeduck laughs with the others. After dinner, there’s still some games and filming to be done, and to Jiwon it feels like forever. His relief is palpable when the producer calls it a night.

Suwon and Jaijin thankfully make a beeline for their own rooms, already exhausted from the day’s events. Jiwon and Jaeduck are left alone, and they take their time walking from the living room area to the other side of the villa where Jiwon’s room is. Neither utters a sound.

Jiwon opens the door carefully, although their rooms have some distance between them and they have some privacy. He quickly clicks the lock, and as soon as he’s sure that it’s just the both of them, he pulls Jaeduck to him, kissing him just like how he did at the beach. His hands wander, one cupping Jaeduck’s ass. Jaeduck lets out a soft moan, his head tilting away from the kiss.

Jiwon then realizes they’ve already moved towards the bed, the back of Jaeduck’s heels bumping against the frame. He pauses, eyes searching Jaeduck’s, unsure if Jaeduck wants _this_, wants _more._ Just as he’s about to open his mouth to ask, Jaeduck moves in to kiss Jiwon, nipping at his lower lip.

Jiwon lets go, and kisses Jaeduck back, while moving to take Jaeduck’s shirt off, and then his own. He climbs onto the bed, Jaeduck lying himself down. There’s that look in Jaeduck’s eyes again, just like when he asked Jiwon to come into the water with him.

Jaeduck is the ocean, and Jiwon is drowning.

Jiwon’s mouth traces Jaeduck’s fair skin, slowly flushing red from the touch. He watches Jaeduck’s back arch as he licks at a particularly sensitive area. His hand moves to the waistband of Jaeduck’s shorts, absently palming the outline of Jaeduck’s cock until Jaeduck’s breathing shortens, and he whines, wanting more.

Jiwon obliges, pulling down Jaeduck’s shorts, Jaeduck wincing a little as his skin meets the cold air of the room. Jiwon wraps his hand round Jaeduck’s cock, moving in slow strokes. He wants to make it last, make this night last. Jaeduck bites down on his lip, Jiwon watching him almost reverently as Jaeduck’s face contorts in pleasure.

_Wait,_ Jaeduck breathes, his face flushing. _I want more—not like this,_ moving a hand to push Jiwon’s away.

Jiwon lowers himself, whispering softly against Jaeduck’s ear, _I’ll make you feel good._

Jiwon gets up from the bed for a moment, allowing Jaeduck to collect himself for a bit. He returns with the sound of a foil packet tearing and a bottle opening. Jaeduck whines, feeling a little impatient and neglected, and Jiwon’s voice is a soft purr, coaxing him to wait. Jaeduck shuts his eyes, and hisses when he feels Jiwon’s finger enter him, and then another. Jiwon tilts his head, savouring the sounds Jaeduck makes. _But it’s not enough,_ Jaeduck thinks, and he makes an impatient noise, letting Jiwon know he’s not going to wait all night.

Jiwon chuckles, slowly removing his fingers from Jaeduck, who whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness. _Needy,_ he says, but it’s affectionate. When he’s coated up and ready, he slowly enters Jaeduck. Jaeduck’s eyes flutter, as he lets out a moan. He moves slowly against Jaeduck, starting at a gradual pace. Jaeduck wraps his legs around him, heels digging into his back, nails digging into Jiwon’s skin.

Jaeduck leans up to kiss him, and Jiwon can sense he wants more, from how urgent it feels. He moves his hips, hardening the thrusts. Jaeduck leans up in between thrusts, whispering, I want to look at you, which throws Jiwon off a little. But eventually he obliges, lifting Jaeduck so Jaeduck is in his lap. He moves a hand between them, wrapping around Jaeduck’s cock. Jaeduck’s hair is a mess and his expression is intoxicating, biting down on his lip as he moves his hips, while Jiwon thrusts up into him.

Jiwon knows Jaeduck’s close, from the way his skin is so flushed, the array of sounds he makes, the way his fingers are digging into Jiwon’s skin, threatening to leave marks. _Jaeduck,_ Jiwon murmurs, moving his hand faster, saying Jaeduck’s name over and over in his low voice. It doesn’t take long after that for Jaeduck to come with a cry, spilling onto Jiwon’s hand, onto their stomachs.

Jaeduck bends over, exhausted, his forehead damp against Jiwon’s shoulder. But then he realizes, _hyung, you haven’t—_ and he slowly moves himself off Jiwon’s cock, turning around so he’s on all fours. _Hyung, I want to feel you,_ he whispers, and Jiwon swears. Jaeduck should feel exhausted but he still wants to make Jiwon feel good. Jiwon lines himself up behind Jaeduck, Jaeduck grinding against him, although he’s just come himself.

Jiwon slowly enters Jaeduck again, and Jaeduck huffs, saying he doesn’t have to be so careful, he won’t break, and lowers himself so his forehead is touching the bed. Jiwon grips Jaeduck’s hips, thrusting into him faster than before, Jaeduck murmuring for him to go faster, go deeper, saying his name over and over as if he doesn’t know anything else—and just as Jaeduck turns to look at him, a dazed expression on his face, Jiwon comes with a low grunt. Jaeduck moans, feeling Jiwon swell inside him.

Jiwon pulls out and tugs Jaeduck down to lie next to him, feeling absolutely spent. He feels even more exhausted than when they had a full day of filming and games. Jaeduck flips over to face him, kissing him quickly on the lips. His mouth curls into a content smile, and Jiwon’s eyes are soft. Jaeduck’s eyes search Jiwon’s, waiting for him to say something, anything.

_Stay?_ Jiwon murmurs and Jaeduck leans in to kiss him again.

_Always,_ Jaeduck whispers, his smile soft, and Jiwon holds him close, until Jaeduck complains about feeling filthy, and Jiwon tugs Jaeduck into the shower, where they kiss lazily as water covers them, until Jaeduck complains they’ll turn into prunes and Jiwon chuckles.

When they’re curled up in bed again, clad only in the soft robes from the resort, Jiwon thinks, all he needs is this. Just Jaeduck, just them, _this,_ for as long as he wants, for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks j for your help, always <3


End file.
